1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving concentration level calculating apparatus and method, and a system and a method for warning of a vehicle collision using the driving concentration level calculating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjusting the timing of a collision warning taking into account a driver's driving concentration level when a time to collision inverse (TTCi) exceeds a threshold value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, with the aid of information and communication technologies, vehicles have been developed into intelligent vehicles to provide improved safety and convenience. Since these intelligent vehicles require various types of driver input to provide functions to the driver, various types of devices must be operated while driving. Such driver inputs required to provide safety and convenience, however, cause drivers to be distracted, resulting in collisions with a preceding vehicle.
Typically, a collision warning system measures the velocity of the traveling vehicle and the relative speed and relative distance to a preceding vehicle, to warn of a collision with the preceding vehicle. However, since such a collision warning system takes into account surrounding situations only and does not consider a concentration level, it cannot provide the best timing for warning a driver of a collision.